


Animals

by Rymwho



Series: KingOfTheSilence Works [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hell, Hellhound!Nicole, Human!Waverly, Shorty's
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: ―Cariño yo mato varias cosas pero no te preocupes que pronto te sentiras como en el cielo ―se quedo pensante unos segundos por lo último que acaba de decir porque bueno ella es una criatura del infierno al fin de cuentas― ¿o el infierno? Mejor decide cual es lo mejor.





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy Vivo! y he regresado de las sombras y del silencio para traerles este fic que me costo escribir por el tiempo. pero mejor solo hice un capitulo y luego se entrega lo demas (para que no sea largo)

Oscuridad y Deseo.

Es lo único que inundaban la cabeza de Nicole dejando que poco a poco su temporada de celo la dominara lentamente. Sus instintos mas primarios solo le decían una cosa: Aparearse.

Mas allá de su fachada Nicole no era ni de cerca una humana. Hubo muchos nombre en diferentes cultura para referirse a los de su raza y la descripción mas cerca es la de un Hellhound o sabueso del infierno. Cuando Nicole atravesó las puertas del infierno para llegar al plano terrenal se sintió extrañamente aliviada al respirar por primera vez aire fresco y no el humo, ya no tenía que proteger a las puertas o encaminar a las almas en pena obligatoriamente. Graciosamente ahora tiene un empleo humano en un pequeño pueblo llamado ‘Purgatory’ que no era normal ya que ocurrían cosas muy extrañas a costa de los humanos. 

Pero el tema aquí es que al Hellhound le encantaba el olor a hierro de la sangre desparramada, el terror que le provocaba a su victimas cuando la veían era fascinante y, aunque podía controlar sus impulsos con normalidad, pero si hay algo que la dominaba eran las temporadas de apareamiento.

Un impulso de lo más primario donde entraba en celo al menos 3 veces al año donde buscaban dentro del infierno a compañeros de su misma especie donde se apareaban y así procrear cachorros donde agrandaba a la raza. El problema es que Nicole no ha tenido pareja desde hace un tiempo largo y no quiere buscar otra compañera ahí adentro.

Los humanos sin duda eran interesantes

Era divertido convivir con ellos haciéndoles pensar que era uno de ellos y le terminaban confesando secretos que madre mía ni se lo podía creer. Eran fascinantes a su modo, eran tan diferentes que era como de un mundo sin igual se tratase, pero es que no hay que negar que a todos les gustaba el sexo por igual.

Nicole sonrió sombríamente ante la idea de aparearse con una linda mujer humana.

Obviamente el apareamiento con una humana sería totalmente diferente a la de con su misma raza ¿Qué puede salir mal? Aparte de traumar a la pobre chica con posiblemente el sexo más alucinante que conocerá en toda su corta y asquerosa vida…o llevarla a conocer el infierno de cerca. Si ¿Qué puede salir mal?

La sonrisa de Nicole se ensancho aún más donde sus colmillos caninos sobresalieron. ¿Hora de cazar? Claro que sí.  
\--  
Nicole camino por las calles vacías y oscuras del Purgatory donde era brevemente iluminado por la luna. Son las 3 am así que sería difícil encontrar a alguien así que dio vueltas por todos lados hasta que llego a Shorty’s donde por las ventanas se veían suavemente las luces prendidas. Cuando Nicole abrió la puerta pensó que en realidad no estaría abierto ya que en Shorty’s es cierto que cerraban tarde pero no TAN tarde.

Cuando entro en donde solo había luz era en la barra. Se acerco y se encontró una a una chica que estaba agachada que al parecer estaba guardando algo en la alacena pero no le interesó mucho eso sino en que vio un buen trasero frente a ella.  
Sonríe y carraspea para llamar la atención de la otra mujer.

Como era de esperarse la otra mujer se levantó apresuradamente posiblemente por el susto de no estar sola.

Nicole reconoce de inmediato a la otra chica como Waverly Earp; La hermana menor de Wynonna, una cazadora de Renacidos que no dejaban de amenazar en escaparse del lugar. Nunca había tratado realmente con la Earp menos mas allá de las pequeñas palabras que enlazaban de vez en cuando pero por su trabajo que la obligaba en medida a conocer a todos los del pueblo pequeño. La verdad es que se siempre se le hizo muy guapa.

La chica más joven la veía con una pequeña sonrisa tímida y nerviosa es que su actitud no era para menos cuando estaba sola con una persona que nunca ha entablado una conversación realmente.

―¡Oh! ―exclamo waverly― ¡Pero si es el Oficial Haught! ¿Qué te atrae por aquí a tan noche? ―pregunta.

Nicole ríe internamente pero solo piensa en una cosa: “Follarte hasta satisfacerme”. 

―Pues…un vaso de agua por ahora está bien.

Waverly la mira con una ceja arqueada ante tal extraña petición por el vaso con agua que pidió el oficial que podía servirse en cualquier lugar que no fuera en un bar. Muy raro.

―¿solo eso? ―Pregunta sacando un pequeño vaso de vidrio.

―Si.

Waverly no dijo nada más y se dio la vuelta hacia el fregadero para llenar el vaso. Cuando tiro de la palanca se dio cuenta de que no salió nada, ni una simple gota. Intento nuevamente varias veces pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Nada. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y se apoyó en la barra. Se congelo al sentir unas grandes manos sujetar su cintura y cuando intento moverse un cuerpo más grande la aprisiono contra la barra. Waverly estaba congelada tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando hasta que escucho un pequeño gemido de placer detrás de ella.

― Dime Humana ―Era la voz del oficial que, aunque era la misma de siempre pero esta vez tenía un toque de más profundidad―. Las mujeres de tu especie como tu ¿huelen tan bien? ―Pregunta.

Como era de esperarse Waverly no contesto. Sentía mucho miedo por lo que estaba pasando ya que aquella oficial que era conocida por su actitud amigable desapareció de la nada. 

― ¿Q-Quién eres? ―Sabe que era una pregunta tonta por su parte, pero es que no podía formular preguntas la sensación de calor parecía que aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba cuando Nicole la tocaba.

Nicole sonríe en su hombro.  
― ¿Yo? Digamos que para la gente de este pueblo me conoce como la Oficial Nicole Haught una persona bondadosa que arriesgaría su vida incluso para salvar a un gato. Pero en realidad ¿Quién soy? No es relevante pero no me creerías.

No era como si un Hellhound puro se viera todos los días en el plano terrenal ya que muchos lo consideran como un mito y otros directamente no saben de su existencia. La mujer más alta bombeo feromonas más potentes que podría poner caliente a cualquiera de su especie, pero con la nariz de los humanos tenía menos efecto en ellos, pero si les afectaba en parte.

― Una hermosa y fuerte humana que parece lista para llevar a mis cachorros…es sin duda interesante ―mueve sus manos para frotar el vientre de Waverly y le coloca pequeños besos en su cuello.

Waverly intento zafarse con desesperación de los brazos del oficial al saber a dónde iba el oficial y gimió por el miedo.  
―Dime… ―siguió hablando moviendo sus manos ahora hacia los pechos de la morena tocándolos por encima de la ropa y comenzó a frotarse contra el trasero ― ¿Te gustaría llevar mis cachorros? 

Waverly estaba teniendo varios escalofríos recorriéndole por el cuerpo al mismo tiempo. ‘cachorros’ repitió la misma palabra en su cabeza varias veces sin saber en qué significaba eso exactamente así que pensó y luego los cables conectaron en su cerebro.

― Eres un Hellhound? ―Dijo Waverly en apenas un susurro. Los Renacidos no eran raros ya que por día al menos convivía con uno antes de que su hermana le diera el tiro de gracia ¿pero un Hellhound? Ellos eran muy raros de observar y parecían como un humano común y corriente y muy pocas veces se dejaban de ver en su forma verdadera, aparte de que no mucho les gustaba cruzar por la puerta infernal por el riesgo que conlleva.

― Respuesta correcta.

Sin decir nada más Nicole le da la vuelta a Waverly para darle un beso muy feroz para la morena casi animalesco y no pudo evitar rodear con sus brazos el cuello de la mujer más alta.

Por primer en mucho tiempo Nicole se sintió bien.

Waverly jamás había sentido tanta pasión derrochado para solo un beso, parecía como de película. La morena ignoro el origen de Nicole. No cuando tenía unos labios exquisitos para probar donde su corazón latía fuertemente y sus oídos no dejaban de zumbar ante el ritmo, ignoro la temperatura creciente que irradiaba el cuerpo de la mujer más alta…parecía que podría quemar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ahí pero no a Waverly.

Nicole sonrió internamente sabiendo perfectamente que la mujer más pequeña ya cayó a sus pies donde la lujuria y el deseo la domino cuando empezó el beso. Nicole estuviera riendo perfectamente ante la pobre mujer que tiene en frente que le espera muchas cosas. 

Nicole se separó y al ver los ojos de la mujer se encontró como lo habría predicho eran más oscuros por el deseo.

―Los humanos sin duda…son excitantes ―dijo.

―Nosotros podemos hacer muchas cosas ―comento Waverly.

―¿Eh? Es intrigante, pero a la vez divertido

Waverly se quedó unos momentos en silencio frunciendo el ceño antes las palabras vagas de la pelirroja.

―Si que sabes matar el momento ¿verdad?

―Cariño yo mato varias cosas, pero no te preocupes que pronto te sentirás como en el cielo ―se quedó pensante unos segundos por lo último que acaba de decir porque bueno ella es una criatura del infierno al fin de cuentas― ¿o el infierno? Mejor decide cual es lo mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos vemos pronto


End file.
